dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': While all speedsters are powered by the force, Thawne mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Eobard is the fastest of all the Speedsters. He is arguably one of the fastest beings that has ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Eobard has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. Zoom is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. :*'Ageless:' Zoom, does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. :*'Energy Construct Creation': Eobard discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. :*'Sharing the Force': "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with Zoom. :*'Steal Speed': He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman or Martian Manhunter effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once took the speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the very fast beings such as Impulse, Jay Garrick etc, He can also absorb the speed of other speed force users, further amplifying his own speed. :*'Speed Force Aura': Zoom's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy. Eobard can sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Zoom possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. :*'Self-Sustenance': He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. :*'Superhuman Speed': It appears that Zoom may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Eobard Thawne is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Eobard Thawne can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Eobard has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He can even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). :*'Infinite Mass Punch': Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Relativistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore these relativistic effects if he wishes to). Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this ability, he was able to knock out a martian as durable/tough as Superman from Mount Rushmore to the plains of Africa, all with one devastating punch. :*'Dimensional Travel': Eobard Thawne has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, unlike Barry Allen, and the other speedsters. However, Eobard now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension or even entering it. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to enter the Speed Force and time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. :*'Regeneration': Accelerating his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging. :*'Phasing': Zoom has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Eobard can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, Zoom is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. :*'Flight': By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. :*'Increased Perceptions': Zoom possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. :*'Supercharged Brain Activity': Zoom's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Eobard can also read at super-speed, :*'Vortex Creations': By running in a circle at a certain speed, Zoom is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Zoom also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Zoom does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Eobard as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. While more often relying on his speed to quickly win him a fight, he was shown to be able to hold his own against a master fighter like Batman while temporarily deprived of his speed, but once he got his speed back, he instantly had Batman pinned on the ground. *'Intimidation': He has also seen to be able to instill fear in others, as Batman does, and to manipulate them in doing so. This ability was seen when a large majority of super-villains were forced out of fear to help him in succeeding with his plan. Weaknesses *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite batarang, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Cold temperatures': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Eobard is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Eobard's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. If cold temperatures can weaken Barry, it can weaken Eobard. *'Electricity absorption': Eobard's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Eobard be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Eobard's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Hyper-metabolism': While moving at accelerated speeds, Eobard burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger alot. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Superhuman Speed